criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat your Breast
Beat your Breast is a case featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay.It takes place in Allywood Hills and it's 42nd case of the game and also the last one to take place in Allywood Hills. Plot Team went to old theater to rescue Patrick Fishman.When they arrived,theater was empty.They found Patrick chained to a wall.They set him free and he was thankful to them.When team asked him what happend,he said that he was going home from work and someone knocked him out,next thing he remember is being chained to the wall.Team went back to station. When they arrived back,Chief David Kuzmanov showed them picture of nearby cave with sign GILLENATI in front of it.He said that Miranda Globon found the hideout and sent him the picture so team went there to stop Gillenati.When they arrived,they found a body of Aubrey Price,chanied to the wall with her breast removed. Megan Alan said that she was first knocked out,but the pain from getting her breast ripped out woke her up meaning that she was fully consious during the torture,but this time,she didn't find any clues about the killer. In the middle of investigation,team interrogated London Garcia about the murder.London finally said the truth about her plans,making team to finally arrest her,but she said that her husband will get her out in no time. Near the end of investigation,team found plate with Aubrey's breast on it.Megan analyzed it and confirmed that the killer actually ate it. Team found enough evidence to arrest actor Kendall Watson for murder.Kendall said that it was Aubrey's fault because she found out their plans and was planning to reveal their plans to the police.Kendall kidnapped her and tortured her before finally ripping her breast off and eating it.About Patrick,Kendall said that they needed a human body to sacrifice it to their Big Lord meaning that London was not actually real leader of Gillenati.In courtroom,Kendall showed no remorse for torturing and killing a woman in such horrible death.Judge Eva Rose sentenced him to life imprisonment without any chance for parole. In AI,team questioned London about Big Lord Kendall was talking about.London just laughed saying that she is not saying anything about it except that Big Lord's residence is in Goyote Beirge.Meanwhile Angie Peters found out where London hide her tape for brainwashing,causing her plans to fail and almost all members of Gillenati are arrested, but team still didn't rest because Big Lord is still free and he/she might cause a lot more problems.2 hours later,London's husband,politician Shane Garcia excused himself for his wife's evil plans and,with mayor's help,he got her out of prison and Judge sentenced to undergo a rehabilitation program because of her behaviour.Shane hopes that it will clear London's mind and finally make her a normal person. Later on,Chief Kuzmanov informed team about moving to Goyote Beirge because of upcoming elections between Shane and current mayor Martha Price.Reason why they moved here is to keep everyone safe and to catch Big Lord. Summary Victim: * Aubrey Price (found murdered with her breast ripped out and later half eaten by the killer) Murder Weapon: * Breast Ripper Killer: * Kendall Watson Suspects Crime Scenes Old Theater-Backstage Cave-Cave Bench London's mansion-Hall Killer's Profile * The killer goes indoor tanning. * The killer has manicures. * The killer is allergic to seafood. * The killer has 0+ blood type. * The killer has scratches.